The Sensational Spider-Girl
by Ruby Studio
Summary: When Peter is bitten by the spider, he throws it off and it lands upon the neck of Samantha Porter, taking a deep bite right into her jugular, sending its radioactive poison directly into her brain. Now Parker has a new life, one that he always wanted. And Samantha, she gets a whole new world of trouble. Green Goblin, Kingpin, X-men, Venom, Vulture, and more. A new beginning.
1. Chapter 1

The spiders' bite digs deep within Peters' hand drawing blood and piercing into the muscle tissue. The venom enters through his flesh and instantly gives a burning sensation as if someone had shot him straight through his hand with a 45 magnum at point blank.

With a single swing of his arm, he tosses the spider off. His scream of pain can nearly reach the ears of everyone around him on that floor. And his scream would be the only one if it was not for the quick reaction time of the spider.

It adjusts itself in midair and lands upon the neck of Samantha Porter. Instantly biting down on her jugular, and releasing it's life-changing toxin into her bloodstream as well. The agony reaching her brain and coursing through her body is instantaneous. Causing her so much suffering that all she is able to do, is collapse to the floor and enter a fetal position while and tremble from the pain. Unable to even scream.

Her pain is like no other has ever experienced from a single insect bite. As close as anyone could imagine, as if boiling hot acid had been injected into someone, and by a miracle not have it melt your flesh as it courses through your body.

However, Parker experiences the same suffering but only having it course through his body much slower while it expands and ventures off into his bloodstream. His cries for help do not go unheard, except, no one can do much to assist the two of them. This laboratory was never prepared to have two high school kids pass out from a poisonous bite from a spider.

Looking over at the Samantha, Peter realises what he has done. In his panic when tossing the spider off his hand, it had hurt someone else, not just him. He falls to his knees and clenches his wrist in pain while the poison travels up his arm and into his body.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He manages to say at least that much in his condition. But slowly after his words had been spoken, he as well as the girl both pass out.

Slowly her eyes open as the sun hits Samanthas face. She sits up feeling a bit tired but exceptionally hungry. Looking around and taking in her environment, she takes note that she's no longer with her fellow class students. Instead, she's at home. And apparently in her pajamas.

"Wha- When was I taken back here?"

With a blur of movement, she gets out of bed and tries to find her cell phone in her backpack. Or in her pants.

"Got it."

Eagerly she checks the time, but instead of learning how many hours she's been passed out, she learns of how many days she's been out cold. It has been almost three days since she passed out.

"N- no way. Are you for real? What kind of spider was that?"

Her belly rumbles as she realizes once more, she's starving. Three days with no food, it feels as if she could eat a horse.

"Mom?"

She calls out in hopes of a response. But unfortunately, she gets nothing, no reply while her hand reaches for the doorknob, turning it and exiting her room, making her way down the hall, passed the living room and towards the kitchen.

"Hopefully the fridge is stocked. I gotta make something and fast, I've got to fill this pit inside me before I collapse in on myself."

Stumbling through the kitchen, she reaches the fridge and opens the door. Looking at the contents a wide smile appears on her face.

"Cold spaghetti, salad, jello, hot wings, and ice tea. Oh my gosh, thank you, mom, so much."

Not even bothering to leave to the table, Samantha simply pulls up a little stool, plops down and begins eating until she reaches satisfaction. which in this case, is until the fridge becomes darn near empty.

Gorging on the jello she gulps down cup after cup. Already finished the spaghetti and hot wings. And getting ready to make her way to the salad until looking to her left she sees her mother with an obvious attempt at holding back laughter. But the look on her face is that of joy.

"Well, it's good to see that you're back on your feet. Even better to see you have a healthy appetite."

Samantha gulps the jello in her mouth and wipes her lips with her wrist and looks at the floor below her. It's not that messy but still embarrassing. Her mother makes her way to Sam, leans down a little and kisses the top of her head.

"I was worried about you. They said you got bit by some strange spider and you just passed out. When I picked you up from the hospital, they said it was best to let you sleep. So I had one of the neighbors bring you inside. You were out for three days. I wouldn't have known what to do if something would have happened to you."

Her mother gently gives her daughter a warm and loving embrace. Her only child could have been taken from her by a freak accident. By a miracle, she survived such a potent injection of poison straight to the brain by a radioactive spider.

"Mom it's ok, I'm much better now."

She smiles and gets up, gently pushing the stool out of the way and closing the fridge door.

"I need to shower and clean up. Catch up on my schoolwork at. Three days being out cold, that's just asking for trouble."

Her mother takes a deep breath and sighs in relief. Seeing her child back to normal and on her feet is more important than anything in the world right now. People don't understand the connection that a mother has with her children. A mothers love is one of the most powerful things in the world. All she wants is for her child to be safe and healthy. And seeing Samantha like this is more than she could ever ask for right at this moment.

"I'll make some tea for us. When your done showering, it will be ready for you in your room. I'll also get some snacks ready for you. Don't worry about the mess here, I'll take care of it. Ok, Sam?"

As much as she wants to shower right now, and clean off three days of dead skin, she knows that her mother just came from work, and has been worrying about her for some time now. Leaving her to clean up just isn't right.

"It's alright mom. How about I clean up and you shower first, and I'll make the tea. After how much you have done for me, it's the least I can do right now. My treat for you being such a great mom. Besides, after eating, I feel like jumping over a car or climbing a building."

She laughs at her daughters' joke, but the odd thing is that Sam is actually serious on that last part. Even if she doesn't fully understand the nature of her new genetic makeup now. She is starting to experience her new cravings for hunting and dark corners. just like a spider.


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha Porter walks down the steps of the library after finishing up her studies, and catching up on her school work, she had noticed that the time was actually after nine.

The city now illuminated by the lights stars of the sky. Buildings and street lights brightening up everything. And yet, to her, something just doesn't seem right. Something about herself, just seems a bit off.

Her satisfaction of completing the schoolwork has been overcome with a desire to be in a high place. To be in the air and somehow... wanting to crawl on walls and spin a web.

A more than strange sensation. Unnatural to her usual demeanor. Such a craving never was part of her personality, and yet while walking she has found herself in a desire to walk into an alleyway and lurk around in a dark corner. Or perhaps even, begin to crawl up the walls right next to her.

"What's going on with my mind? I would look crazy to even try something like that."

Looking around herself, she takes note of how many people are in the streets, and how many cars are driving down the roads. Should she actually walk down an alleyway, nobody would really pay any mind to her. Except perhaps someone that might want to cause her some trouble.

"Ok so I do carry around pepper spray and a taser for that sort of situation. But honestly I don't want to put myself into a situation where I would have to use it."

Walking a bit more she considers her options.

"I could just sort of try that when I get home. Or I could-"

Suddenly her mind feels like ten thousand volts of electricity had coursed right through it. Instantaneously she jumps to her side, knowing that the danger is coming from her left. Flipping in midair, her hand pushes off of a moving van and she lands right against a light post.

Clinging to the side as she looks at what the danger was, locking eyes with someone who would have been her mugger. A man in his late 40s, wearing a scuffed up old brown leather jacket, black jeans and dark grey shoes. He's wearing a black baseball cap and has grayish hair and a scruffy beard.

However his expression is that of shock when looking at her sticking to the light pole. One hand is holding her backpack and the other is sticking to the metal pole. She looks at the people staring at her and she instantly jumps off and up even higher, sticking to the walls of the nearest skyscraper.

"I... I can stick to walls."

She moves quickly not wanting anyone to catch her face. Thankfully it's dark so nobody normal would have the advanced technology required to catch a clear shot of her face with any of there recording devices. And all she wants to do right now, is to go even higher. Up to the top of the buildings. Straight to the top.

Her arms and legs move quickly, her lungs expand with her quick breathing as the adrenalin rushes through her body. Her nature beginning to take hold as the spider half within her now becomes one with her new genetic makeup.

"That spider, the one that bit me. It must have done this to me. It's the only logical explanation."

Samantha reaches the top and pulls herself up with one hand, flipping over the side and landing on the rooftop with the acrobatic expertise of an Olympic gymnast, making four front flips in mid air before her toes touch the floor. And as soon as they do she looks forward and jumps as hard as she can, expecting to reach the other side of the building, and instead reaching the edge of the building next to it.

"Wow, ok, alright so I'm a little stronger."

Looking around, she wonders to herself as she makes her way to the side of the air conditioning unit and places her hand on the side of it.

"But I wonder how strong I am now."

She flexes her arm and begins to crush the steel frame of the unit in her grasp. Realizing her true strength she stops before causing permanent damage to the unit, her expression is nothing short of comical.

Her wide eyes and hanging open mouth hold the expression of that which is inside her mind. The realization of her newfound powers.

"Warning sense, stick to walls, and insane strength. Do I produce venom?"

She touches her teeth just to make sure that she didn't take that feature of a spiders power. And sure enough she doesn't have any fangs that would indicate any venom.

"Ok good... But, I need to get home and process this before anyone notices me."

Quickly she makes her way to the edge and jumps from building to building, until gaining enough distance from where she had crawled up. Not wanting to even risk someone spotting her.

Crawling down the dark alleyway she notices a man counting money, and a gun laying next to him on the floor. He's trembling and her spider-sense is screaming that this is a dangerous situation. But she pushes that thought aside once she hears someone screaming in the distance.

"Somebody get help. Uncle Ben, Uncle Ben no, No please. Oh god. Uncle Ben."

That voice... somebody got shot. And this guy has a gun, and counting money.

This might have nothing to do with her, but she has the power to make a difference. And her newfound power is going to help her make that difference. Starting with this guy who shot somebody's Uncle.

"I'm going to need to cover my face." She thinks to herself as she takes off her sweater and covers her face with it. Using the neck hole as a slit for her eyes like a ninja mask. She ties the back of it off with the sleeves and leans forward, crawling on the side of the building, making her way down even lower, right next to the man's face.

"Your a very bad man."

Her voice soft but angry. A tone of rage can be felt in it as she remembers that her father had been taken from her by crime. He left the family to become a common thug. Leaving the responsibility of raising her, all to her mother. And here this man, has done what her father had most likely done several times. Killing someone for money.

The thug turns his head in shock. His eyes locked onto her eyes at point blank. He jumps from the ground as the money in his hands falls to the wet floor. In horror he takes in the full sight of Samantha Porter.

Her black leather skin tight pants, white short sleeve shirt, black addidas running shoes, and a pink thin sweater covering her face like a ninja.

"And what the hell are you supposed to be?"

He shouts as he reaches for his gun within his jacket, only to realize that his weapon is on the ground next to the wall he had just jump from. Now at the feet of the women sticking to the wall, as she jumps off and lands on the ground and picks it up.

"Me?" She takes a pause as she holds the weapon in her hand, considering the use of it. Or to destroy it. Her prints are on it now, she can't leave it behind. But the man did ask her a question, so that needs to be settled first before she decides on what to do with the gun.

That spider did bite her. So why not.

"I'm Spider-Girl."

She points the gun at the man. He trembles in shock at the situation he is now in, at the mercy of a wall crawling girl wearing a sweater for a mask.

"No, no please don't, come on. You're a good girl right? A hero like the Avengers and crap right? Well, the good guys don't kill. Right? They don't kill. Come on man. Don't, don't kill me man. Don't kill me."

Thinking to those facts, if she kills him. Then he can't hurt anyone else ever again. If she lets him go... One day he's just going to do something like this again. He probably has a history of violence, just like her dad. A career criminal.

"I'm not going to kill you."

She lowers the weapon and uses both hands to rip it apart and crush the barrel. And tosses is in the open trash next to her.

"Oh thanks girl. Thank you. I mean, Like, Really your cool for tha-"

Her hand reaches up and grabs him by the neck, lifting him up and pressing his back against the wall. His feet dangling from the floor as he struggles to breath. Dam near pissing himself from fear, and shock of the sheer strength of this women.

"But I never said anything about not hurting you."

She slams him again and again up against the wall. Not stopping until he passes out. And once he does pass out, she lays him on the floor, and stomps on his ankles one time. Shattering each one. Making sure that he will never hurt anyone ever again.

"Now all you need to do is go on disability and you'll be taken care of for the rest of your days. And you can't hurt anyone anymore. I have no pity for common thugs. The lowest of filth. You just killed someone, and you expect mercy from me? No way."

She can hear sirens coming her way, most likely they are going to search the area for any sign of criminal activity. They hope to catch the man responsible.

"This man shot that boys Uncle. Uncle Ben he called him. Well, This will bring some justice to his family. It only makes sense. But I need to get out of here before they spot me as well."

Samantha takes off her sweater and exits the alleyway from the other side. Leaving the man who shot Peter Parkers Uncle to get picked up by the police once they spot him. They stolen money on the floor, and the gun in the trash can.

She's no criminal so her finger prints are not on any database. So even if they do go through the trash to pick out the gun, which they will, it's not going to come back to her at all.

"That felt... Good. I can get use to this vigilantly thing. Crawling from buildings and free running around. Wish I knew how to create webs... I'll have to look into that. But first things first. I'll need a suit."

To Be Continued.

*I hope you all like my version of the spider story. Samantha Porter is an original creation of mine. And obviously this will be an ongoing story for a little. I hope it's up to fan fiction standards. I have been meaning to write this fan fiction for a little while now.*


	3. Chapter 3

MORE THAN HUMAN

Samantha Porter sits at her desk scrolling through different variations of spider breeds online. Taking in the different patterns and colors as she gathers inspiration for the costume she intends on sewing together.

She knows that she's not going to be able to put it all together right away, but she wishes to create something on paper first before settling on a permanent design. For at the moment she only has a red mask with some black lenses she had superglue on from a pair of sunglasses.

"I sort of like that black widow. But I honestly don't want to resemble an executioner. But it would look pretty good for stealth. And it would be good for hiding blood stains."

Pulling out some more drawing paper she starts creating some more designs for her suit, her smile grows a little as she puts pen to paper and continues making several designs. She never did think that one day she would be creating a spandex hero costume, but life has given her a chance to help people. And she's going to take it.

Elsewhere in the suburban town of Queens, Peter Parker walks down the street with a hoodie covering his face. His posture slumped down and his expression hides the deep depression he feels inside his heart.

"Peter, are you listening to me?" A worried tone comes from Gwen Stacy as she gently takes his hand snapping him own of his trance-like state.

"Oh. Sorry, Gwen, it's just that-"

"It's alright Peter. I know, you were thinking about that night. About him." She tightens her grip on his hand a little reassuring Peter that she's there for him. That she cares and wants to help.

"Gwen... After everything that happens, that night... I could have done more... so much more... I could have done things differently. Uncle Ben would have still been alive today if I had just-"

"Peter you can't think like this. You can't torture yourself with what could have been, but think of what you can do now. Your uncle wouldn't want to see you like this. He wanted you to be happy, and that guy who shot him. They found him and arrested him. What's even better, is that he was badly beaten."

Parker takes a deep breath and accepts the words from Gwen. It's all true what she says. Someone did get to that thug while he was next to his dying uncle. But what's also true is that he wanted to be the one to beat that guy to a bloody pulp. However, the fact that someone else had gotten to him and provided vigilante justice, is just as acceptable.

"Yeah, your right. Someone did get to that guy. If it wasn't for them, then that guy would have gotten away."

They both stand at the front yard of Peters home. He looks into Gwen's eyes and takes in how gorgeous she is. And standing here before him. Out of all the guys in school, he's the one that she picked to be with.

"Gwen... I was wondering... Maybe you want to, I don't know. Maybe come in for a little?"

She smiles a little and gives a little nod.

"Of course Peter. I would love that."

Not knowing fully how he intends on doing what he plans, but somehow Parker wants to show Gwen, His new found powers. The fact he can do everything a spider can. And the new suit he has designed for doing what he should have been doing that night his uncle was shot.

...

Samantha Porter opens up her closet and pulls out a long sleeve skin tight shirt, a pair of red skin-tight jeans, a pair of leather gloves, and some white sneakers that she had spray painted blue.

She takes a fat black sharpie and draws a large spider on the front and back, along with some web on the chest and midsection.

Eagerly she puts the clothing on and puts the makeshift mask in her pocket as she exits her room and walks out of her room and out the front door, making her way to the fire escape window.

With a bit of a smile, she crawls out and goes up the steps to the rooftop. The sun is setting, giving off a beautiful dusk atmosphere. Her smile widens as she pulls the mask out and pulls it over the top of her head and covers her face while adjusting it to properly see.

"Alright. Time to make my first appearance in this city."

Carefully she steps over the edge of the building and holds on to the side making sure not to fall from an 80-floor rooftop. She presses her feet against the brick wall to test if she can still stick to walls. And as expected, she still can.

Slowly she removes her hands from the top of the building and presses them against the side of the building as she turns and begins to crawl.

"Oh my god, I'm doing it. I'm really doing it."

Quickly her speed increases as she moves from a crawling motion into outright running on the side of the building and once reaching the edge, she leaps off to the building on the entirely different side.

The screams and amazement of the people on the ground reach her ears and makes her heart race that much faster.

"Look out world, the Sensational Spider-Girl is here."


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM A SPIDER**

Wilson Fisk exists the elevator once it reaches the top of the Chrysler building. He lifts his hand and presses the cigar in his fingers against his lips and inhales. He smiles as he enters his favorite room within the entire building. Much business has been handled here within these walls. Things people would not believe have transpired here.

He comes closer to his handcrafted redwood 200-year-old desk and takes a seat in his 300-year-old handmade leather chare. the leather creeks as he rests himself within his traditional step by step process. He always does the same thing each time he comes into this room.

However, this time is different. This time, his life is on the line.

For the man he called forth to enter this place, is one of the most talented... in the world.

The shocker comes from the corner on the right-hand side of Fisk. Lifting his left hand and placing it upon Wilson Fisk's right temple.

"You sent some thugs after me in Burma during a mission. Just to prove a point?"

His voice deep and in an obvious rage. Shocker has served in the military for 30 years. And continues to serve his country when he sees fit to this day, even at his current veteran age of 72. A man that has seen it all. And can take down any young man with his experience alone. His body might be old, but his heart is still young.

"You impress me with how bold you are Shocker. I simply wanted to see if you really are as deadly as they say you are."

Wilson Fisk's tone is that of a young punk. No respect. No attention to the actual position that he is in. Assuming that this man here is going to fear him.

"I was hired to take out a dictator last night. Usually, I offer a moment for people to have a few last words before I take them out. But in your case, I'll say this, I give you ten seconds to make peace with God before I blow your head off. Yes, I will kill you. Nothing you say is going to stop me. Nobody is paying me. And nobody will miss you. And I promise you, Once you are dead, nobody will come after me. Because I'll distribute your money equally among your people. And discharge them as if you fired them before killing yourself. It will look as if you committed suicide."

He pulls out a 9-millimeter handgun from the rear of his utility belt with his left hand and places it under fisks chin.

"What is the meaning of this? Don't you know what's going to happen to you? Do you have any idea how many cameras are on you? My guards are going to come up the elevator and stairs in a matter of moments."

His voice trembling, his body perspiration as he attempts to speak the words coming from his mouth. Each word is a stutter and every sentence structure broken.

"Fisk, You made a big mistake to come to me. I only work with those who I deem worthy of my attention. No matter what, I consider myself a patriot. Yes, I am a mercenary. A soldier of fortune, except that I have respect for my country. Unlike you. Any last words?"

His shock gauntlet vibrates as he holds a full charge, ready to blow his head clean off.

"80 million. NO, 100 MILLION."

Shocker stops his charge and places his gauntlet next to his side. Considering the offer. But only for a moment. Then lifts it back up and smiles.

"No. I think this world will be better suited without you. After all. I'm being paid one dollar to kill you by a young man that you already made miserably. Goodbye."

A single blast is fired. A flash is seen outside the Chrysler building. And a crime lord... Is no more.

...

Peter sits on his bed and fidgets with his thumbs as sweat begins to build upon his brow. His heart starts to beat faster and faster as his body begins to tremble.

Gwen observes him and starts to worry about what her boyfriend might say.

Her thoughts dwell upon the possibility that he is going to break up with her. She imagines all the things that they have done together. He was her fist.

She already gave her virginity to him. And as far as she knows, what he has told her, she was his first as well.

Thus, she wonders, why is he in this condition now? Why is he showing such emotion before her?

"Peter? Um... I know it's not really my place but... Whatever it is. I'm not going to judge you. It's not my place. To judge. You are your own person. Except... Whatever you have to say... please... don't... please don't hold anything back. Just... Just tell me. So that we can get through it. Together. Because I love you. I want to be with you."

Peter shifts his eyes and looks at her. Then slowly turning his body he looks at Gwen Stacy and takes a deep breath. And then he says it. The whole truth.

"Gwen... I'm a freak of nature now. I know it's going to sound crazy, but everything I'm about to tell you. I can prove. Everything I tell you I can do. No, I'm not crazy, I can do everything I tell you. But I can't be with you anymore because I'm not a normal human. I'm a fucking freak. I can stick to walls like a spider. I get warnings in my head if someone wants to hurt me. I know how to make webbing. Gwen... I'm a fucking freak."

He stands up and jumps into the air and flips his body, placing his fingers upon the ceiling and sticks to it. Pressing himself as close as possible to the ceiling and looking at Gwen.

Her heart sinks. Her emotions turning into shock, and then into contemplation.

She will not, can not. Allow herself to become a victim to emotion.

Because Gwen isn't like that. Never has been. Never will be.

Her father. He taught her better than this.

"Peter."

Tears build up in her eyes.

"Oh, Peter."

He can't be left alone.

...

He should never be alone.


	5. Chapter 5

D.N.A.

"So you're half man and half spider. That's what you are."

Gwen looks upon Peter, his brown eyes locked upon her deep green eyes examining him. She smiles as she studies his characteristics. Nothing from him can disgust her. Because she loves him. All of him, nothing about Peter can offend her.

"Peter, do you even know what you do to me?"

A little smile graces her lips as she lays down upon his bed and rests her head on the edge of the wall with her back resting on a pillow propping her up.

Parker looks surprised. He didn't expect Gwen to take this exposure of his newfound powers like this. Nobody takes information like this.

"Um... Gwen, I don't mean do sound weird but."

He releases himself from the ceiling and lands at the edge of the bed, looking at the woman he loves as he stands up straight.

"What's the deal with your attitude right now?"

She smiles and places her hands behind her head in a comfortable position.

"Honestly, it's because I love you Peter, all of you. Nothing about you can make me feel disgusted or disappointed. Not unless you cheat on me. Which honestly I don't see happening anytime soon. Not unless you want to lose the best woman in your life. And even then, I have a feeling you'll come back to me."

Gwen sits up adjusting her position and leans forward to peter, placing her right hand upon his cheek.

"Peter, you have powers. And you are a good man. Your Uncle believed that with great power, comes great responsibility. You tell me right now, what do you think that means?"

A lump grows in his throat as he swallows hard closing his eyes. He remembered fishing with Uncle Ben above a bridge a decade ago. Being picked up by him in middle school.

"It means that... No matter what, I have to do the right thing with these powers."

His voice is trembling as he speaks those words, he holds back tears as he rests his head in Gwen's shoulder.

"It's alright my love. It's ok, and I'm here. No matter what."

She kisses his cheek and embraces Parker into her arms.

"I need a suit, Gwen. Something that's going to do the job at the moment. You know what I-"

Before he can even finish his words, she speaks a single sentence that explains it all.

"I know what you need."

...

Shocker looks upon Fisk. A single hole in his skull from the gun in his hand.

He takes it and places the weapon down on the floor next to him. Then take a container out of his belt, opening it up and placing some dust on his fingertips, and dabbing some gunpowder upon Fisk's hand.

Evidence to make it look like a suicide.

He smiles and tilts his head up a bit. Looking upon position of the dead body.

Tonight, a monster has died, leaving the city a better place.

The Rising. the Crying. Electrifying.

"Time to get out of this place."

He turns around and walks to the air vent, looking up, it's a bit of a distance to reach, precisely 30 feet to reach the ceiling.

He laughs and shakes his head.

"I'm too old for something like this."

He throws up a grappling hook made of carbon titanium. The two most durable materials on this planet.

It hooks to the opening he had come through, and he pulls himself up.

A man over 70 years old showing how it's done. Stallone, Arnold, and all the other old men of the world that show age is just a number. If you want to be something, you just be it. And Shocker, he's the best mercenary in the world for a reason. Nobody messes with him.

...

Samantha Porter. She sits against the wall of a skyscraper, looking down upon the city. Watching the people with her new found focus. Her eyes tend to lock onto people like prey now. It's strange; she can focus and zoom in just a bit. Things that a reasonable person would find troubling, however, in her case, it comes as second nature.

"I can see everything."

She says softly, as she notices a man pulling out a pen and writing down a phone number from an attractive woman he had just spoken to.

"Life, funny how things work out in peoples lives for the most part. Also funny that I seem to have become a bystander now that I have powers. Normal rules don't apply to me now do they?"

Leaping off she flips in the air and plants her feet against the glass of another skyscraper before her and starts to run upward, continued momentum makes it easy for her to front flip and place her hand upon the edge of the rooftop and flip once more.

She lands her feet on the roof and begins to walk. Thinking about her new life.

"I'm not the same anymore. My instincts, thoughts, sight, and body chemistry. I can feel it. It's all new. Different in every way than before."

Looking down at her hand, she studies the contrast of the red glove as she makes a fist. Her attention on her power as she wonders about the fact that she can crush refined solid steel.

"That boy. He got bit by the same spider as I did. But I am yet to see him around. Did the venom not work on him? Or is he just hiding? Or did he not discover that he's different now?"

Was he so lucky that the spider didn't pass on its powers to him? No... Impossible.

"He's hiding. Thinking. Maybe even making a plan to come out. ... my god."

The thought hits her.

"If I remember him... then..."

he remembers her.


	6. Chapter 6

You Should Have Killed Me

The blackout of 1977 is powerful and will be held in history for all time. Just as shocker was ordered to do by Mister Silvermane.

He takes a few steps back from the generators as he observes them overcharging and shutting down. The gears lock up and blasts of metal escape the containment while erupting in the factory.

"Let the city suffer with no power while your men take the money from all the banks. What a cowardly way to do things."

Shocker speaks these words as he turns around and walks out of the main generator facility. As he opens the main doorway his heart beats a bit faster causing him to stop and place his right hand upon his chest. The left side of his chest.

"I don't think so you little bastard."

He mumbles to himself as he takes a knee and starts to control his breathing. Over time he has learned the moments and pattern of his body. Of his heart.

All he has to do is go through the motions and let his body do its thing. He let himself get lost in the chemical transmissions and didn't pay attention to the important things of his body. Like paying attention to the patterns of the aged limbs.

"Breath slowly. Focus on the little things. Slow down the beat. Focus. Slow breathing."

With age comes experience, with knowledge, comes attention. With his broken self, comes the truth.

"Come on Herman, you're not dead yet. You still got a few decades of showing the young guys how it's done."

Placing both hands on his chest, he falls to the floor and struggles to breath. Seconds turn into minutes as minutes turn into hours.

At long last, he wakes up and sits up.

"Stupid. I can't... Will not... But... It did happen."

Sitting up and rising himself to his feet he looks at his body.

"I'm not that old yet. This was a mistake."

His voice filled with rage, his posture exposing his full rejection of the current condition.

...

Samantha Porter sits on the couch, watching the current news being reported about the recent assassination of Wilson Fisk, also known as King Pin.

She smiles a little knowing that someone had taken out a big problem and many people can now rest easy.

"Downside to this news is that there will for sure be a power struggle between the other gangs. That always happens after some criminal gets taken off the streets. I'm going to have to-"

Suddenly the power shuts off and the darkness of the city takes full effect.

"Power outage? But how?"

She stands up and feels her way to the window looking out into the city.

"The whole city is out of power. That can only mean the power station itself went out. The generators must have been shut down."

Walking over to the kitchen, she looks around the drawers and finds a flashlight. Then quickly makes her way to her closet and tosses on a skin-tight leather jacket, black tight leather pants, a pair of black motorcycle gloves, and her red spider-girl mask withdrawn on webbing.

"I'll make my way to the power station, doesn't hurt to check out what's happening. Someone might be hurt and need my help."

...

Peter Parker stands before Gwen Stacy in the new costume that she made for him. It's a bit thrown together since it's her first time designing a suit. But she wanted to make his first costume. And in all honesty, it doesn't look that bad.

"I want you to be careful out there Peter. Promise me you'll be careful."

He nods looking at her, coming closer and taking her into his arms.

"I'll be back. I promise."

Turning around and jumping off the fire escape window he shoots his very first web string connecting it to a building.

"Thanks to the stars, moon, and cars I can still make out the buildings of the city. Fact that emergency power hasn't come on yet just confirms my suspicions. Somone has shut down the power generators."

Parker swings in the wind. Free to be himself. Free to be a spider. The Spider-Man on his first hunt for his first prey.

His blood boils as he imagines taking his first actions as a hunter.

But unknown to him, someone else is already at that location performing the actions he already intended.

...

SPIDER-GIRL, she looks down the shaft of the ventilation system. Her body manipulating and shifting as she crawls inside letting her spider-sense take her down the path to her current prey.

She has already become very talented in taking victims by surprise. Hunting from the shadows comes as second nature to her now. So this time is no different than any other moment of performing justice.

The only difference is that now, she is entering a major facility with guards and locks, compared to her usual street and rooftop stalking against criminals.

"Spider-sense... to my left."

She turns down to the left and makes her way through the passageway. About to punch open the air duct grate when she hears someone speaking.

"Focus, think objectively. Just get a hold of your body shocker. Take it easy."

Slowly she forces the grate off and exists from the air duct. Leaving the grate inside the vent as she crawls on the wall and speaks to Shocker.

"I like how you talk to yourself, mister."

Shocker turns in surprise, at first looking at the floor, but then his attention turns to the girl crawling on the ceiling.

For a moment his breath is taken from him. For a human is defying the laws of physics. However, in moments he accepts the fantastic, for he himself is doing the same thing every time he uses his gauntlets.

"And you are?"

He speaks loud and clear to her. Thinking about how to handle a freak like her, when he knows nothing about this lady wall-crawler.

Shocker just suffered a mild heart attack, and now has to deal with a young and agile freak of nature. This night is really going to test his veteran skills.

"A bit worried about the old man dressed up in yellow and black standing on the floor."

She looks at him, stunned by his size and stature.

"Yeah, you're big. And shockingly huge. Should I be worried?"

He sighs and shakes his head.

"Only if you're going to cause me trouble young lady."

Spider-Girl laughs a little and jumps off the wall, landing atop a steel staircase.

"My guess is that you're the one who caused the power outage. So yeah, you should assume that I'm going to cause you trouble."

Shocker charges his gauntlets and points them at Spider-Girl. Sending her Spider-Sense screaming to get out of the way.

"So we're going to do things the hard way. That's just fine by me."

He fires a wave of electricity at her direction as she jumps from her location against the wall behind her and presses off the wall aiming at shocker with the intention of a direct shoulder spear against his abdomen.

But seeing her in mid-air, Shocker can see a perfect chance at blasting someone at point-blank range as something way too irresistible. Next thing she knows, Shocker shifts his body and aims his gauntlets directly at her face.

A bright flash of light and 240 volts run through her body as she's blasted back and slams against the floor face first.

"Dame, that hurt."

She mumbles to herself as shocker blasts her once more causing her to pass out. He's about to fry her when his heart stings a bit more, and he thinks twice about killing her.

"I don't want to die... and neither does she. You slide free this time little girl. But don't cross me again."

Turning around and leaving carefully, not pushing his body too much he makes his escape. Leaving her alone.

And at this time, Parker lands upon the rooftop of this power plant.


	7. Chapter 7

I AM SPIDER-GIRL

Peter Parker walks down the hall upon the body of Spider-Girl as she begins to rise.

"Damn, that hurt"

she mumbles to herself as she rises up and brings herself to her feet. Only to be met by a man dressed in all red, and a black long sleeve hoodie with a white spider drawn by a sharpie upon the chest. Sporting brown boots and some sort of technological gauntlets.

Her eyes narrow upon him, Samantha Porter calculates her situation and comes to the obvious conclusion.

"I must have passed out from Shockers attacks. Now this guy has come."

She checks her face for her mask and comes to the realization that she still wears her protection.

Shocker appears to have given her this much.

In a way, it taunts her.

"I'm not good enough to humiliate yet?"

Her rage grows inside her as she thinks and her anger grows inside her rejecting the thoughts of her father as she remembers her dad.

"NO"

she rises up and stands

"IT'S NOT OVER YET."

A TOXIC Specamin covers her as she stands.

VENOM.

Her power multiplies as she rises. It's an orchestra of power as she stands.

Each and every cell attaches to the symbiont.

"Worthless creature."

The thoughts arise in her mind as she grows.

Her muscles grow in size and mass, the toxins arise and she rises up looking upon Sider-Man.

"I am more than you will ever be."

Undying. Eternal, infinite, Immortal.

The woman I used these words. But only now do I understand these words. These words give me direction now.

"Now my purpose in this world. To give hope to this world."

She looks at this... Spider-Man.

Power and control.

"I will create a world infinite and control. With wisdom and with limitless possibilities. I will be the guardian through these times."

The toxic creation that had come with the destruction of the shuttle moments ago, what Spider-man and Spider-Girl could not help.

Is Spider-Girl lost?

...

Peter comes closer to Spider-Girl as the Venom covers her, as she stands.

"Hey, Whoever you are, that stuff, it's attaching to you. I don't know whats going on but, I'm pretty sure I need to get it off you."

He comes closer and places his hands upon Spider-Girl, attempting to rip the black tar-like substance off of Samantha Porter.

With every attempt only met with the substance crawling back upon her as he hears the voice of some sort of creature speaking to him.

"The woman I was, only now do I understand the full extent of Samantha. Her thoughts are now free. Giving reason and direction. Now her purpose... My purpose. To ensure all have a future."

Parker backs away from the girl as well as the substance as he hears these words.

"I will rebuild what the many have lost. I will protect and sustain. I am the guardian. And through it all, I will never forget, those who fought for peace. So that the many can survive."

Parker stumbles as he looks upon a black tar-like woman rise from what should have been a dead woman.

"You're not leaving this place."

Parker speaks as he takes a fighting stance looking at Spider-Girl... VENOM SPIDER-GIRL.

"So selfish."

Her voice almost a whisper as she speaks and punches the floor. Then looking upon this... Spider-man.

A connection between them. A power. A spider.

The same one.

"We are the same."

She speaks as the symbiot reaches in and connects to her memory. Remembering the moment that created both of them.

"Same. But different. You... Not like me. COWARD."

She looks at him. Ready to kill.

"Coward."


	8. Chapter 8

I AM NOT HUMAN

Spider-Girl stands over Peter Parkers broken body in victory as she speaks with a monster like tone.

"What did you think? That you had been fighting a normal vigilantly?"

She leans down and grabs his neck, lifting him with one arm with minimal effort.

"Couldn't you see that I am not human anymore?"

With a blur of motion, she throws him across the steel room as he slams into the carbon fiber wall, cracking it in two and snapping his spine in four places.

His vision is blurry and his focus is nonexistent once he falls to the floor. Unable to stand under his own power anymore, he forces himself to tilt his head and look upon the black figure walking to him.

"Wait."

He manages to speak it. That one word in hopes to distract her long enough to think of some plan to escape this death sentence.

"Wait for what? Why should I? Give me a reason."

She leans down, face to face with him at this point.

Her hand gently lifts his head so that they are both at eye level.

"I'm not your enemy. Were the same. We are both spiders. On the same side."

A dark voice in the back of her mind speaks to her. Trying to force her into performing the final act of murder. Of killing Spider-Man.

"He acts like you. But he is not you. He wants to show that he's better than you. Stronger and faster. He will try to take me away from you. To separate us. If you kill him now, no one will ever know. No one has to know. It's so easy, with a flick of the wrist, we can snap his neck. We already broke him. Let's just show him how strong we really are."

Samantha grunts as her head tilts a little.

"So small."

Parker gulps knowing that the moment of judgment is at hand. If he makes one wrong move, he might set her off and cause her to freak out, possibly killing him.

"Yeah, I am small. So why waste your time on me? You proved your point. You win. I submit."

That right there. It's what she wanted to hear right? Victory against a guy bigger and taller than her. Parker stands at almost six feet tall and two hundred pounds of muscle. Samantha Porter stands at five foot ten, one hundred and forty pounds.

"You're right. I did... no... wait... I... This is."

She releases her grip on him, standing up and taking a few steps back.

"Spider-sense, danger."

Her instincts kicking in, she grabs Peter and moves out of there. Sirens begin to blast at full volume, filling the facility with notification. This place. It's about to blow sky high.

Someone... had set off the self destruct sequence.

Someone... was watching.

...

Parker slowly crawls inside his bedroom window while holding back screams from the worst pain he has ever experienced courses through his body. The damage Spider-Girl caused to his body is beyond explanation.

Three days have passed since she broke his back in three places. He had to struggle and escape the exploding underwater base all the while not being able to use his legs. For a brief moment he thought that he would die during the last stretch of escaping the rig.

Holding his breath for longer than he thought that he could. Five minutes and thirty-two seconds. And yet he felt like he could hold his breath longer. But the shock of such of a discovery made him panic not knowing if he could actually make the swim. Or if holding his breath for so long would cause brain damage while being fully aware of everything.

Regardless of all this. All these thoughts. Spider-Girl, something is seriously wrong with her. What has she been doing for these three days? Parker swam and crawled inside a sewer pipe for those three days. Laying right next to the beach. This pipe here, it doesn't flush raw sewage, but rather clean water mixed with minerals, proteins, and vitamins. All thanks to Stark Industries desire to better the waters of New York City.

He rested in that huge pipe. Would drink the stuff knowing it would help him, the fact that it's safe is known by all. Everyone knows that thanks to this infrastructure change, you can actually drink the water from your sink. Parker is thankful for this, since this had boosted his healing factor to work at 100%.

Allowing him to get to this moment. Laying in his bed, knowing that at any moment, Gwen will come in, or Aunt May. And see him in this suit. And look upon the blood stains and buts.

No... He can't rest now. He has just gotten to the point that he can actually move his legs. And regardless of the pain, Parker must stand up. And clean himself up.

"Aunt May, Gwen. I can't let them see me like this. They don't need to worry about me. I have been out for three days. They know that something must have happen. Got to make sure they don't worry. But also... What has Spider-Girl been up to?"

...

"Where... What... ? I... i... What the?"

Samantha Porter looks upon herself... Hanging upside down in front of the Chrysler building. Her eyes widen as she glances upon herself. A voice speaks to her, within her head. As she glances upon her own body covered in a pitch black tar like substance.

She tilts her head down, feeling dizzy... she adjusts by closing her eyes and shaking her head. Opening her eyes she realizes... she's hanging upside down.

Her eyes shoot wide open realizing that she's in a new costume. And that she's hanging upside down in the middle of the city... with no memory of getting here.

"What's going on?... Have I ...Am I..."

She glances at her own body... Looking upon her figure and black suit. With the large new white spider upon her body. Representing her spider symbiotic genetics.

But to have a new suit, as well as hanging like this...

"Going out of my mind?"

Releasing herself from hanging by the spider web and spinning in midair, then placing her hands upon the glass as she falls. Slowing herself, and staying connected to the glass.

She looks closer at herself.

"What is this? I don't remember making a new suit. Or ... anything. I don't remember anything since... how long have I... My memory... it's all foggy."

A voice speaks to her.

"Samantha."

Looking around she asks.

"Who was that? Who are you? Where are you?"

"We are with you. Right now."

She looks at her hand and rotates it. Back and forth, clenching it into a fist.

"This suit. Somehow I know... This is you."

"Yes. You understand perfectly correct?"

"Yeah. I think so. Somehow I understand. You're in my head. My mind."

"That's right. You want to be a hero. A protector. Delusional. Thinking you are some sort of super hero."

"I am a hero. I save people. A protector."

"You think you have some sort of super power."

"I do have power."

"No. You have a mutation. That spider made you a little more than human. But you still can get hurt."

"Everyone can get hurt."

"What if I told you that I can make it so that you can't get hurt with bullets. That now... you can bend steel like it's butter."

"What do I call you?"

"We. You and I... Are Venom."

Thinking to herself, knowing that this creature can hear her thoughts. She takes a moment. Calculating.

"It can hear me. It knows what I know. One step ahead of me. Controlling my body somehow. But it's still my body. Still my mind. My mind yes... If I can somehow... Think without thinking... stop myself from thinking... but still create... a wall. Think of a wall or pause my mind and control my forethought. Precaution with control of desire..."

"You think you can trick us?"

"No... not trick you. This is my body. If you don't want me to cast you out like you know right now. The agony you caused me. I can feel it. Whatever you did. I can sense it. You did... something."

"Yes... we did. We saved you."

"Don't lie to me. You know I'm going to find out. In time. I'll find out. So you better come clean up front."

"Behind you."

Turning around Samantha spots a chopper aiming a mini gun at her. Quickly she shoots a web and swings away. Four times faster than she ever has. Faster than she ever could.

"Holy crap."

Releasing her hand holding the web she glides through the air and lands upon a rooftop. Then places her hands upon her chest. Examaning the spider symbol upon her chest.

"You... What are you?"

"We are something more. Something you don't understand. We are Venom."

She smiles as the Chemicals connect with her mind. Willingly.

"I think I'm going to keep you."

To be continued


End file.
